songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
WideVision Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 13 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 1 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 104 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 423 |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = Official Channel}} WideVision Song Contest (abbreviated WVSC), is a song contest on Youtube. The contest started on July 2nd.It's managed by 1 person from Greece,named Chris.Its aim is to share new music all around the world and to meet new people.The number of participants have been aranged from 24 (WVSC 8) to 46 (WVSC 10). Rules The basic rule for WVSC is users to vote in the Semi-Final which they participate,or they will be diqualified.Users must also vote in the grand final.Users who fail to vote for a long time,are not allowed to submit an entry for upcoming editions of WVSC.Everyone is allowed to vote with a youtube account older than 14 days,not only the users who participate.Users can not vote for their own song,but,they can vote for their own country,if someone else have submited a song with their country of course.If someone is caught to cheat by voting with multiple accounts,the user will be banned from the near future editions of the contest.Telling a friend or a relative who has a youtube account to vote is also cheating. Voting system The voting system is the same in the Eurovision Song Contest used.Users vote for their 10 favourite songs by posting a comment under the video or by sending a private message with 12,10,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 points. Editions Every edition with the new schedule,a WVSC edition keeps usually 16 days.But if there are enough votes,voting may close earlier than 4 days. Breaks 1st break was officially in December 10,2012.WVSC returned in December 27th,2012. Submitting There are many conditions if an entry is participating or not. A basic rule is the users must not submit an entry before the year 2000.Cover songs usually are not allowed.The songs can be no longer than 7 minutes.If a video clip keeps more than 7 minutes,the user must send a link with only the song.Sometimes,there are exceptions to these rules. WVSC gave additional options to users when they submit a song. They can also submit a photo of an artist,they Youtube video link and the 20 seconds. National Finals WVSC introduced the National Finals in the 5th edition.The users submit from 10 to 20 songs theirselves and the users vote in the recap.Click here to read more. Winners ,was the 1st winner and also the 1st country to win outside the Europe. was the 1st country to win in the continent of America. was the 1st country to win in Europe. was the first country to win twice. Winning Users TheTurkishboy90 is the only users who have won twice. HopingAngels won one time with Danish Song Contest and one time with his personal entry. Special editions WideVision Song Contest has also a special edition.It has happening every 10 editions.It's called "Country Draw". Click in the link to see more details. Partner contests WideVision Song Contest has 8 partner contests.Ourvision Song Contest joined 1st and after this,Tubevision Contest joined the partnership.Also,other partner contests are: The Voice Song Contest , Magical Music Contest and Imagine Song Contest There are many more partner contests ( Glorious Song Contest,ValiumSounds Contest,World Music Bash ) Jury WVSC has a jury.Current jury membmers are from and .They were introduced to the 2nd edition.They vote in each Semi-Final and in the final and their job is to rank the songs from the 1st to the last.The jury rankings are made in public after the end of the edition.In the 1st edition,jury was the WVSC Manager and the rankings were made in public only from 1st to 5th song. User score User Score is a way to encourage people to vote in all Semi Finals and Final.It gives 2 points when you vote in your Semi-Final,1 point when you submit an entry,2 points when you vote in the final,3 when you are 1st,2 when you are second and 1 when you are 3rd.However,you lose points when you don't vote in your semi-final and in the final. NOTE: USER SCORE ISN'T ACTIVE NOW. Awards The awards were introduced to the 1st edition of WVSC.They're separated in three categories.2 of 3 awards are given by the jury. Jury Award The jury award is given by the jury,to the song which think that they deserved to win.ACTIVE 12 points Award The 12 points award is given to the country which received most 12 points in the final.The award has stoped being given. Underrated entry Award The underrated entry award is given by the jury,to the song which think that it deserved a higher place in the contest. NS Award The WVSC Management gives the NS award to the country that thinks that hosted the best NS. Sucess Award This award is given to the country who received much love in this edition about its entry. Borrowing Countries As some countries have a really small population,it's allowed to participate with a song of their neighbour country. From the 11th edition,the Logos There's one official logo.In the first 2 editions,a logo with only changing the flag was being used but it stoped.In the middle of the 2nd edition a new logo was introduced but it is used very rarely.Before the 3rd edition,a new logo was introduced and it's marked as the official logo.But after that,an anonymous user created those logos and the audience decided the very final.At the 7th edition,a logo for every country was introduced again. File:WVSCLogo.png File:lwvscogo2.png File:Logo3.png File:Logo1.png File:official_logo.jpg File:LOGO1.jpg File:WVSC -1.jpg File:WVSC 2.jpg External links Official Forum Official Facebook Page Category:Contests Category:WideVision Song Contest